High resolution load controlled applications, such as an indentation system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,141, can be adversely affected by environmental or internal noise sources that add excitation to the system. Increasing the damping of the system can be beneficial in mitigating the negative effects of noise on the system. However, there is a trade-off. Specifically, since the dynamic characteristics of the system are altered by increased damping, the ability to control the indentation system in a desired manner may be affected in some cases.
There is an ongoing need to address the problem of damping internal and external noise in high resolution load controlled devices without adversely affecting the dynamic characteristics of the system.